


Cherry Chapstick

by scudeliwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is cute, Harry wants Dracos attention, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry, M/M, Make Love Not War, Non-Violent Communication, cherry chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu
Summary: Luna founded a LOVE-club which Hermione and Draco accidentally join. Now that they are committed to act non-violently, instead of punching Ron, Draco kisses him square on the mouth. Harry's jealous, that he doesn't get to taste Dracos cherry lips, too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> It is noticeable that I have too much time in the semester break. My New Years resolution was to write and public my stories, but I didn't anticipate that would already be the seventh story I post. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I had much fun writing.

It was only the first month of the new school year, when it happened. Luna Lovegood formed a club called LOVE.

Full of anticipation, Draco went to the first meeting. After the war he wanted to make amends, especially with Luna who was locked in his basement for a while. What better opportunity to join her new club? It couldn’t be too bad, because Luna was a Ravenclaw. Besides, he really was interested in Linguistics Of Various Educationsystems.

He entered the classroom and sighed. Hermione Granger was already there, parchment and quill ready to take notes. No surprise there. Well, another person Draco wanted to make amends with, so two birds with one stone, he guessed.

Granger looked up and scrunched up her face. “Malfoy, I should have known you were interested in Logic Of Various Equations.”

Confused Malfoy took a seat several tables away from her. “No, Granger. I’m interested in Linguistics Of Various Educationsystems, you got the title wrong.”

Granger narrowed her eyes. “That can’t be, I’m pretty sure it’s Logic and Equations.”

“Oh, how wonderful. I thought nobody would come, but I already have two club members.” Lunas soft voice floated into the room.

“Hello Lovegood”, Draco greeted.

“Draco, please call me Luna. We’re all friends here.” Granger snorted. Then her eyes widened. “Please tell me, the club isn’t about Nargles and Wrackspurts and you chose the name LOVE because it’s short for your last name!”

“Of course not, silly.” Luna laughed. “This club is about love, hence the name.”

Horrified, Draco shared a look with Granger who seemed equally flabbergasted.

“What do you mean, love?”

“The last months got me thinking, how did it come to war? The conclusion I came to was, that there wasn’t enough love. Without love, little children grow up to become evil. Without love, people hate each other. So I thought, why not spread more love, so something horrible like the battle cannot happen again? The clubs theme therefore is ‘make love, not war’.”

Draco stood up, ready to leave. “I’m sorry, Lovego–eh, Luna. But I don’t think, that’s something I’m interested in.” Hermione was packing up her things, too.

“That is a great pity. You know, I really wanted to make Hogwarts a better place, where there is no violence, no bullying. You see, I was bullied very often. And I’m all alone. I really hoped, I could make friends with both of you and make a difference in our final year at Hogwarts.” Luna looked at them with wide, sad eyes.

Shit, Draco couldn’t say no to that puppy look. And he had to make amends! So if Luna wanted him as a friend, then dammit, he would be the best friend there is. Even if it means to “spread love”. Draco shivered. “Alright, Luna. I’m in.”

Lunas face lit up and she jumped at him, pulling him into a hug. She peaked around Draco and looked at Hermione expectantly. “I really really hoped, you both would join. You both have a penchant for violence and I think this club would help you all mature.”

Remembering third year, Hermione sighed heavily and said “Count me in, too. At least we can use this to inform people of creature equality, too.”

Luna squealed and pulled Hermione into the hug. Draco and Hermione tried to escape the group hug after ten long seconds, but Luna had a surprisingly strong hold on both of them.

When she finally let go, she said, “Let me tell you, what I have in mind for the club. Firstly, we will be symbols of peace and love. So no violence! That means no violence in acts and no violence in communication! Is that clear?” She looked at them both sternly. They nodded obediently.

“Great. Secondly, we’re spreading the love between the students. If we see bullying or conflicts we act as dispute mediators and show people how to solve conflicts non-violently. And we try to get more friends, who join the club. So, any ideas of how we achieve that?” Draco had liked the dreamy and airheaded Luna better.

“I can research theories on non-violent communication and strategies.” Hermione said. Gosh, Draco knew she would find something to get excited over in this dumb club.

Resigned to his fate, Draco said “I can make badges.”

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were back at Hogwarts for the so called eight year to finish their education. Harry was very excited, because finally he was once again at home. And without a dark wizard threatening his life at that! So, yey for normalcy!

Except, the school year so far wasn’t that normal. Draco Malfoy for example wasn’t antagonistic at all. Well, at least not to Harry. To everybody else he was still the insufferable, foul mouthed brat he was before. But he ignored Harry and seemed to actively avoid him. It irked Harry to no end.

What wasn’t normal either, was Harrys increased interest in Malfoy. Well, after some selfreflection and an intervention from Ron and Hermione, he could admit, he maybe was a liiiittle bit obsessed with Malfoy in sixth year. BUT, he was right! Malfoy was up to something. Now, he had an interest in him of a different kind. That kind of interest, that makes its appearance in his pants. And dreams, very livid, wild dreams that made Harry wake up panting in a pool of wetness.

But his interest in Malfoy wasn’t his fault this time, either. Just look at the guy! At the trials he looked like death himself. And now he was back at Hogwarts, practically glowing with his shiny golden locks and his smooth pale skin and cute pink cheeks and round bum and Harry really should stop thinking about Malfoy before his lower body betrayed him again.

What Harry was going to say was, Malfoy waltzed around Hogwarts like he owned the place, making everybody swoon over him. Because girls and apparently some boys really liked the bad boy image Draco got after the war and broke out in excited squeals whenever he insulted or glared at them.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t get much attention himself, he was the savior after all and had just as many, if not more, people swooning over him. It was Malfoy not giving Harry any kind of attention, that really pissed Harry off. He didn’t even get one snarky remark, not one hateful look.

And now, Malfoy was hogged by Luna at the Slytherin table. She put a flower crown on hon his head and clapped her hands in delight, while Malfoy blushed furiously. He tried to shake the crown off, but Luna must have put a sticking charm on it, because it clung to his head no matter how hard he tried.

Luna didn’t seem disturbed by Dracos rage. She petted his head and whispered something, that promptly made him shut up and his face got even redder.

Merlin, if that wasn’t the cutest sight, Harrys ever seen. Groaning, he thumped his head against the table. That was it, he was dying because of Malfoys cuteness. Malfoy being nice to Luna was a lethal combination.

“Since when were they such good friends, anyway?” Harry mumbled into the table.

“Who?” asked Ron next to him confused. The confusion didn’t last long though. “Wait, don’t say it! I know, because he’s all you think about. What is it this time?” Ron sighed. He really loved his friend, but if he heard “shiny, blond hair; I wonder if his curls are natural; I bet it’s soft” one more time, he was going to strangle him.

“Malfoy and Luna are acting intimately.” Harry grumbled.

“Oh, yes. That’s because Luna installed that new club that Draco and I joined yesterday.” Hermione piped in.

“That equations thing?” Ron asked, pulling a face.

“Yes, that’s what I thought. Turns out, though, it’s a club to make friends and bring love and peace to the students of Hogwarts.”

“So what, you are friends with him, too?” Harry asked. Nope, he wasn’t jealous. Not one bit.

“I guess, so.”

Ron laughed. “And what are you doing in that club? Running around, hugging people? Fuck, that image is hilarious.”

Harry really hated that idea. Malfoy hugging everybody but him.

“No, Ronald we’re not going to hug people. Well, I suppose Luna would hug people…The clubs purpose is to call attention to a peaceful and non-violent togetherness. Maybe you should join, too. It definitely wouldn’t hurt your language.” Hermione said patiently to her boyfriend.

* * *

“Draco, you look so cute with flowers on your head.” Luna said, admiring Draco who violently shook his head.

“Get that off of me, immediately!” he yelled.

“But it suits you so well!” Luna argued.

“Luna, you’re making it really hard to be non-violent right now.” Draco flared his nostrils. He had to concentrate really hard not to hex Luna.

Luna leaned towards him and whispered, “Harry is staring really hard at you. I bet he thinks you’re cute, too.”

That comment made Draco go rigid. He felt his cheeks heat.

“There, there.” Luna petted his head. “I think it’s lovely, that you both care about each other so much.”

“I don’t care about Potter!” Draco spluttered. Luna gave him a sceptical look. “Of course you do, Draco. I call feel it in you aura” she said so seriously, that Draco sighed in defeat. “Alright, I give up” he pouted.

Luna came very close to his face. “Your lips are a bit chapped, Draco. Here, have my lip balm. It’s cherry” she said cheerfully before getting up and leaving him to his own devices.

* * *

When Harry and Ron entered the bathroom after potions class, Harry spotted a blond head and his heart skipped a bit.

„Malfoy, are you using chapstick?” Ron asked incredulously. He knew Hermione would scold him later, but that opportunity to make a little bit of fun of Malfoy was too precious to waste. That was going to be fun.

Harry just stared at Malfoys mirror image. His lips looked incredibly soft.

Draco didn’t bother to look at them directly. He arched a delicate eyebrow at the mirror. “And what if I am, Weasley?”

Ron cackled. “Then everything would make so much more sense. Having long hair, wearing make-up. All you need is a skirt and you’d be a girl.”

Harry definitely wasn’t imagining Malfoy in a skirt right now, nope. And it wasn’t sexy as hell, uh uh.

“I didn’t know you cared so much, Weasley. So, you’re noticing things about me. Is it perhaps, that you’re interested in me and fantasize about me in a skirt while making out with your girlfriend? My, you are so lewd.” Malfoy drawled.

Harry wasn’t sure, if he should clarify that it was him, who noticed all those things about Malfoy and Ron only knew, because Harry rambled non-stop about it.

Rons face heated up. “You wish, Ferret Face. Are you into men, now? What would your dear father say, if he knew his only son was a poof who liked to behave like a girl? You’re disgusting!”

„If I wasn't non-violent since yesterday, I'd punch you in the face right now.“ Malfoy grumbled and finally turned to face them. Though he only had eyes for Ron and was totally ignoring Harry. Harry felt an unpleasant twist in his stomach.

The Slytherin slowly advanced, backing Ron up against the wall like a lion – how ironic – it’s prey. He grabbed Ron by his robes and then smashed their lips together. Letting Rons lips go with a loud popping sound, he grinned smugly.

“Now you’re a girl, too, Weasel. Have fun being infected by my repugnance”. He turned swiftly around and stalked out of the bathroom.

Ron was frozen in shock. Then he turned an angry red and spluttered. “Did he just kiss me?” Then he paled. “Does this count as cheating on Hermione?”

Harry was stunned into silence. What the fuck?

“Urgh, I can’t get the cherry flavour off” Ron rubbed furiously on his lips.

‘Cherry?’ Harry thought faintly. He wanted a taste, too.

* * *

Ron and Harry met up with Hermione in the library. Hermione was hidden behind a stack of books, murmuring softly “Marshall B. Rosenberg, what a nice guy” and making notes.

When the boys sat down, she gave Ron a little peck on the lips in greeting.

„Why are your lips tasting like cherries?” asked Ron mortified. His face showed nothing but horror. “Did Malfoy kiss you, too?”

“What?” Hermione frowned at the same time as Harry grumbled “Why is Malfoy kissing everybody but me!”

Now, Hermione turned incredulously to Harry. “WHAT?”

She demanded „Explain!“

„Malfoy kissed me in the bathroom” Ron said sheepishly. “Only because you made fun of him and said you wanted to see him in a skirt.” Harry spat angrily.

“Hey, I didn’t want to see him in a skirt! I just said, the only thing missing from Malfoy being a girl would be wearing a skirt!”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you a sexist?” Hermione asked deadly calm. “He called Malfoy a poof, too” Harry helpfully supplied.

“You are aware that clothing and valuing one’s appearance don’t define gender, yes? And calling someone by a degrading name, just because his sexual orientation deviates from your own is the same as calling me ‘mudblood’. So, Ron, tell me, do I have to hit some sense into your head with this book or am I misunderstanding something?” Harry suppressed to comment on Hermione breaking her non-violence-clubs commitment.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m definitely not a homophobe, my brother is homosexual, too. And I know, that clothes shouldn’t be gender specific. Mum used to dress me up in dresses, before Ginny was born, and I rather liked it. I just wanted to mess a little with Malfoy, that’s all. Don’t hit me” Ron held up his hands in defence.

Appeased, Hermione let the book down. “It’s not okay to make fun of someone in that way, but I let it go this once, because it’s not your inner attitude.”

“So, what’s your excuse of tasting like Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“Oh, Draco just lend me his chapstick before you came in”, she pointed in his direction. Malfoy sat a few tables away from them and looked up. Spotting the trio, he smirked. Malfoy blew a kiss at Ron and winked.

Hermione giggled, Ron blushed and Harry seethed.

“So, Harry, don’t you think I’ve forgotten your earlier reaction. What’s up with that?” Hermione turned to Harry, looking him up and down speculatively.

Harry immediately forgot his anger. “Uhm, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scratched his head and looked around airily. Best to play innocent.

“Oh really? ‘Why is Malfoy kissing everybody but me?’, was it?” Hermione recited. Damn her and her attentiveness.

“Yeah, okay, I want to kiss Malfoy, what of it?” Harry threw his arms up in defeat. Now that that was out in the open, he couldn’t stop talking. “It’s not my fault, though. He’s damn fit! And did you see him with the flower crown this morning? That cuteness should be illegal! More importantly, why is he ignoring me? Am I not good enough for him to make fun of anymore? Why the fuck isn’t he paying me any attention?”

“Maybe he is annoyed, that you’re staring and talking about him so much” Ron muttered.

“Harry does that?” Hermione asked. “Yep”, Ron sighed. “He was driving me nuts with all his bitching and moaning. That’s also one reason, why I made fun of Malfoy. I thought, confronting Malfoy would make him finally shut up.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.”

“That’s because you’re never sitting next to Harry. It’s like sixth year all over again.”

“Hey, sixth year was different! I hadn’t sexually interest in Malfoy then!”

“Yeah, you’re right”, Ron conceded. “It was more talks of ‘Malfoy’s up to something’ now it’s ‘Some part of my body stands up for Malfoy’.”

Harry hit Ron in the shoulder. Ron shoved him in return. Hermione stopped them from beginning a playful brawl by hitting them both on the head. “Don’t be violent, boys.”

“So are you both ok with me fancying Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Harry” said Hermione.

“I kinda relate now that he kissed me”, Ron teased. Hermione hit him over the head again.

* * *

Since the bathroom incident, whenever Malfoy crossed their way, he made kissing faces at Ron. Unfailingly, Ron would turn red up to his ears embarrassed. Harry, too, turned red, but for a different reason. He was jealous, that Ron got so much of Malfoys attention and Harry got none. Not even a sneer or a loathsome look. It drove Harry mad.

And in Potions, when Slughorn partnered Malfoy and Ron up, Malfoy made sure to brush Rons hands whenever he reached over him for something. Was Malfoy flirting with Ron? Godric, did Malfoy like Ron? Hermione, why are you laughing, can’t you see, Malfoy is seducing your boyfriend?

When Malfoy cornered Ron against a wall once, asking if he wanted a taste of his chapstick, he was trying a new flavor, Harry had enough. He decided he had to do something. He really didn’t want to start a fight with Malfoy, but he had to confront the Slytherin somehow to get his attention.

That’s how Harry found himself joining the next LOVE-meeting. Luna was absolutely delighted. “Oh Harry, how nice of you to join us! And such perfect timing. Today we’re training some of the non-violent communication techniques.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Harry said solemnly and took the seat right next to Draco.

“What are you doing, Potter?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Well, well, it speaks!” Harry exclaimed, his insides feeling all warm and fuzzy. Finally, Malfoys voice was directed at him. Gods, how he missed this.

Malfoy blushed prettily. “Of course I speak, you oaf. Just not to idiots like you, Potter.” He sniffed haughtily.

“So you were actively ignoring me!” Harry accused him. He already knew it, but it kind of hurt a little nevertheless. “What did I do, that you’re treating me like this?”

He must have sounded vulnerable, because Draco looked him straight in the eye and said honestly “I thought I was doing you a favor, leaving you alone. We’re enemies after all and after all this bullshit you deserve some peace and quiet.”

Oh, that was…thoughtful. Sweet. “Well, you can stop that. I rather like it, when you’re not ignoring me.”

“What, do you like being insulted? Are you a masochist, Potter?” Malfoy sneered. Ha, how Harry had missed this.

Harry grinned “Only, if it’s you, Malfoy.”

“Let’s start our meeting!” Luna exclaimed. “Remember, we’re all being friends here, so please call everybody by their first names. I would like to greet our newest member: welcome Harry!” Luna clapped her hands in applause.

“First of all, Draco, did you finish some badges?” Draco flushed and gave Luna a badge for inspection. “They are wonderful, Draco. You really are skilled. It must have taken a lot of time and effort to make one.” Luna praised and pinned the badge on her sleeve.

Then she distributed more badges amongst the scarce club members. On the badge was a picture showing two figures fighting each other. Then they changed, shaking hands and smiling at each other while a heart popped up above them, reading “make love, not war”. If Harry squinted and turned his head just a bit, the figures almost looked like him and Malfoy.

“Yeah, you’re really dedicated to the cause, Draco. I bet you had some sleepless nights because of me in fourth year. You had to be quite infatuated with me to supply the whole student body with badges of my face.” Harry smirked.

“What the f–“ “Draco, no violent language, please.” Luna intervened.

Malfoy mouthed to Harry “Fuck you.”

Harry mouthed “Gladly” and grinned, when Malfoys face turned red.

Malfoy glanced at Luna who was currently admiring her badge again. He took this chance to give Harry the finger. Harry suppressed to urge to lean forward and suck at it.

“Coming to the second item on the agenda. Hermione, please tell us about non-violent communication.”

Hermione got to the front an began her lecture. “Marshall B. Rosenberg developed four basic steps of non-violent communication. These are observation, feeling, need and request. Based on these four aspects, sentences can be formulated that should not trigger aggression in the communication partner. Above all, it is important not to make any accusations, i.e. not to use sentences with "You have...". Rather, the conflict situation should be described as factually as possible and how this conflict affects one's own feelings. In addition, one's own needs should be addressed directly and expressed in a request instead of hiding them indirectly in appeals.“

“Thank you, Hermione” Luna clapped enthusiastically. “Now, let’s practice. Harry, how about you start with Draco? Say something provocative at first and then rephrase it in non-violent terms. Remember to express your feelings and formulate your needs at the end.”

“Uhm, ok.” Harry turned to Draco. Gathering his thoughts, he cast a muffliato. He was going to confess his feelings, so it should be a private moment. He took a deep breath. “You’re acting like a whore, always moaning for attention but giving me the cold shoulder. I feel betrayed, that you’re wagging your tail at everybody and you give a shit about me.”

Draco paled at the accusations, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. “Now rephrase it” he urged Harry in a soft tone, Harry never heard before.

Phew, now was the time for that famous Gryffindor courage. “The last few weeks, you didn’t speak to me or even look at me. I’m frustrated, because you ignore me. I feel hurt, because only I don’t seem to be worthy of your attention. Seeing you flirt with Ron of all people made me very angry and jealous, because I thought that you maybe like him. I really don’t want you to like Ron. I want you to like me. I want you to look at me and only at me. And most importantly, I want to taste your cherry lipstick. So please, kiss me?”

Dracos cheeks were now a rosy colour. They must have stared at each other for quite a few minutes, because Hermione broke their muffliato and said “Time’s up. We’re done for today.”

That shook Draco out of his stillness. “Seems like Pot–Harry is hopeless at non-violent communication. I guess, I’ll have to practice with him some more. Don’t look for us for the next hour or so.” He dragged Harry out of the classroom and shoved him into an alcove. He took out the cherry chapstick and skillfully smeared it on his lips before devouring Harrys mouth.

* * *

“Harry, you said your lips are always painfully chapped from Quidditch training. But I noticed they don’t seem that chapped since a while. Are you finally using lip balm?” Hermione asked a few weeks later at breakfast.

“Mmh, you could say that.” Harry hummed noncommittedly.

“What are you using? I think Ron should get it, too.” Hermione said thoughtfully.

With a smirk Harry answered “It’s cherry chapstick. And Ron can’t get any of it.”

The End.


End file.
